


Пятнышки и прикосновения

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Series: Слэш-ориджиналы [12]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Dubious Consent, M/M, Nipple Play, Other, PWP, Scent Kink, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Summary: Вы можете подумать, что Этти - тот еще негодник. Где это видано, чтобы кто-то по своей воле покидал лесную чащу и так близко подбирался к людям?
Relationships: tentacles/original character
Series: Слэш-ориджиналы [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/866919
Kudos: 8





	Пятнышки и прикосновения

Еще никогда не удавалось подобраться так близко к лагерю. Настоящему человеческому лагерю.

Устроившись под широкими листьями папоротника, Этти окопался в траве, а потом осторожно выглянул. И он увидел его. Человека. Настоящего! Да-да, со всеми этими руками, пальцами и головой сверху!

Конечно, вы можете подумать, что Этти — тот еще негодник. Где это видано, чтобы кто-то по своей воле покидал лесную чащу и так близко подбирался к людям? Тем самым людям, которые рубили деревья и убивали маленьких пушистых зверьков, чтобы поглощать их плоть и носить шкуры на себе. Добра от них не жди, сразу видно. К тому же и материнское создание всегда учило, что чем ближе человек, тем быстрее стоит уходить. Но как же Этти было любопытно!

Люди оставались на этом месте уже несколько лет, и Этти нехотя встречал их все чаще и чаще.  
Иногда это были охотники, крадущиеся мимо за добычей — мелким пушехвостом или длинноногой быстрой рогатлой. Иногда собиратели, безжалостно ощипывающие с диких кустов крупные сочные ягоды. Этти сам их очень любил и всегда расстраивался, когда его новую полянку обнаруживали. Иногда — очень маленькие люди, с виду хрупкие, но шумные и непоседливые.  
Вообще люди попадались очень разные. У одних были широкие спины, у вторых — большие руки. Были совсем сморщенные люди и люди с оранжевой головой. Конечно, это в сравнение не шло с расцветками его вида! Но тоже кое-что.

Этти притворился корнем старого дерева, выползая на протоптанную дорожку, пряную от прелой листвы, чтобы разглядеть человека. Его он видел уже несколько раз. Это был охотник. Ингир. Его звали Ингир.  
Этти не мог проговорить имя, на их наречии сложно было произнести большинство человеческих звуков, но он очень старался.  
Ингир ему нравился.  
Ингир сидел на солнце и скоблил плоским камнем шкуру рогатлы. Оголенные руки поблескивали, и это волновало Этти. Его вид поблескивал, когда очень радовался общению.

Ингир остался совсем один. Другие человеческие особи рядом отсутствовали. Но зато при нем все еще были его длинные руки и ноги, и все эти прекрасные человеческие вещи. Руки заканчивались тонкими пальцами, такими маленькими и юркими, что Этти приходил в восторг, наблюдая за тем, как они двигаются независимо друг от друга. Как сейчас, сжимают скребок и оттирают со шкуры пленку, жилы, влажную мякоть, оставляя сухой бессловесный предмет. Материал.  
_А кровь тяжелая, гадкая, липкая._  
Кожа у Ингира была очень красивой, бронзовой от солнца — возможно, Этти тоже бы поменял цвет, если бы оказался на солнце, но скорее уж скукожился и засох. Солнце горячее, острое и никакое на вкус. Их порода к нему не приучена.

Он вспомнил об этом и поплотнее прикрылся папоротником.

Когда Ингир подавался вперед и назад, трудясь, локоны темно-каштановых волос, что были не заправлены в пучок на затылке, раскачивались туда-сюда, как шелковистые ветви ив под ветром.  
Этти робко подумал о том, как было бы здорово потрогать их и понять, какие они на самом деле. Мокрые или сухие, или скользкие, или шершавые. На вид они походили на мех пушехвоста. Но на ощупь?.. Этти не знал.

Ингир перетащил всю шкуру на солнце и остановился, уперев руки в бока. Что же он будет делать теперь?

Этти стало любопытно, он не выдержал и заполз по стволу дерева наверх, плотно к нему прижимаясь и стараясь не поменять цвет.  
Любопытство его и сгубило. Потеряв бдительность, он вцепился в старую сухую ветку, и она громко хрустнула, подламываясь под ним.  
Этти в панике замигал и пополз обратно, но Ингир уже заметил движение, резко разворачиваясь.  
Кто знает, что было в его волосатой голове, но он явно не ждал ничего хорошего от звуков из чащи.  
Молниеносно выхватив острый треугольник с рукояткой, он направил его в сторону кустов, где Этти как раз и прятался.  
Ингир шагал широко и быстро, не отрывая взгляда.

Этти успел подумать о том, что его глаза по цвету похожи на древесную кору, прежде чем тот оказался слишком близко.

Взгляд Ингира скользил мимо; он всматривался в лесную чащу, словно ища добычу. Или угрозу. Возможно, решил, что к лагерю подобрался какой-то хищник. Или кто-то из других людей, вражеских.

Ингир пристально зыркнул по сторонам, а потом смешно вдохнул, поджимая губы.

— Показалось, — сказал он негромко и оперся рукой о дерево, заправляя треугольник на место — в сплетенное из множества кожаных полосок треугольникохранилище на бедре.

Видимо, он устал от работы, потому что возвращаться на солнце к своей шкуре не торопился.  
Этти еще никогда не видел человека настолько близко. Он был весь блестящий! И гладкий! И пестрый. Все его части были разных расцветок. В глазах — одни цвета, на коже — другие, на волосах — третьи. А покрова… одежда — совсем четвертых!  
Этти боялся, что не выдержит и взволнованно завибрирует от такого тесного контакта, когда Ингир дотронулся до одного из его щупов.

— Что это такое? — пробормотал Ингир себе под нос, и треугольник вновь сверкнул в его руке. — Плющ?

А потом он взял и воткнул острие прямо в щуп.  
Этти заворочался и зашипел. Человек причинил ему боль!  
Ингир отшатнулся от зашевелившихся щупов, которые он принимал, верно, за ветви, приросшие к стволу.

Этти вырвал острый треугольник из своего тела и отбросил в сторону, выпрямляясь.  
Ингир открыл рот и замер на месте, будто раздумывая — то ли бросаться назад, то ли за треугольником, с глухим стуком упавшим на голую землю.  
Этти очень разозлился. Он всего лишь приполз посмотреть на людей, а ему сделали так больно. Он тоже вообще-то мог причинить боль.  
Ему было совсем не страшно — ну, может, чуть-чуть — когда он схватил человеческие руки. И ноги. Это было просто. Они все находились в одном месте.  
Этти не мог сделать так же больно, как сделал ему человек, но он мог сжать, и это тоже будет неприятно!

Ингир сопротивлялся, пока Этти обвивал его. Еще бы. Сейчас он как ужмет его, будет знать!  
Правда, потом Этти совсем-совсем не сможет приползать к лагерю и смотреть на людей. Или ему придется… возможно, ему придется убить Ингира, чтобы он не рассказал о нем. Если люди узнают о существовании их вида, они будут в опасности. Они захотят их съесть или заполучить их кожу.

Ингир будет кричать. Наверняка будет.  
Этти обмотал его голову сильным щупом, не давая сжать зубы. Ингир пытался кусать его, продолжая брыкаться и становясь твердым в узких местах конечностей, где выступали сухожилия.  
Так странно. Люди покоряют лес, и реки, и животных, и все, что знал Этти. Но как же слабы они были в своих телах.  
_Телах._

Оттаскивая Ингира подальше от лагеря, Этти украдкой скользил свободным щупом по коже груди между полосками покровов одежды. Она была такая мягкая, упругая. На ней кое-где росли волоски. И выступали два темных пятнышка.  
Этти остановился, когда забрался достаточно далеко.  
Ингир выбивался из сил, но продолжал сопротивляться.

Этти с любопытством ткнул в одно из пятнышек, что его так интересовали. Что оно делает? Ничего не произошло.  
Он должен был задушить Ингира, конечно. Но еще никогда человек не был в его власти. Никогда Этти до них не дотрагивался. И вряд ли решится вновь. Это стало слишком рискованно. Правильно его предупреждало материнское создание… А он не слушал.

Скользнув под одежду, Этти быстро нажал на одно пятнышко, а потом на второе. И еще раз. О, кажется, что-то начало происходить. Они стали тверже и выпуклее.  
Ингир замычал недовольно и вновь попытался выскользнуть. Этти не согласился с ним и крепче обвил его бедра, удерживая на месте.  
Может быть, ему оставить этого человека себе? Надо будет придумать ему домик, и охранять, и кормить. Как много забот!

— Перестань, прекрати, прекрати меня душить, — закашлялся Ингир, как только Этти освободил ему рот.

Кажется, он не ждал реакции на свои слова. Но Этти не хотел его душить на самом деле. Он ослабил хватку, но не настолько, чтобы можно было выбраться.

— Отпусти, — дальше затребовал Ингир. — Ты… ты… что же ты такое!

Этти показал щуп, чтобы он замолчал, а не то вновь заткнет ему рот.

Расширившиеся глаза Ингира следили за ним с большим вниманием и опаской. Но щуп всего лишь потрогал его волосы. Мягкие. Не такие, как мех. Более скользкие.  
Этти дернул веревку, которая связывала их, и они упали на плечи. Сухие, длинные.  
Этти обнял голову Ингира, потираясь о прекрасные теплые волосы. Ему очень понравилось ощущение. И ощущение всего человека. Как внутри него напрягались мышцы, как бился пульс, как вздымалась грудная клетка, когда в нее входил воздух.

Этти потрогал рисунки на лице Ингира. Они были другого цвета, нежели кожа. Как пятнышки. Возможно, это они и есть!

Этти показал ему свои пятнышки, делаясь темно-зеленым с желтой рябью. Очень красивые цвета.  
Ингиру они не понравились, он все еще пытался убежать. Его рука, которую Этти выпустил из вида, шарила по земле, словно он что-нибудь искал. Этти подсунул ему свой щуп, и тот стукнул по нему кулаком. Не очень приятно, но не так, как острым треугольником.

— Ихх-хих, — сказал Этти ему на ухо.

Он очень старался произнести имя Ингира правильно, но у него все равно не выходило.

— Отпусти, — вновь буркнул Ингир. — Ты понимаешь меня? Отпусти.  
— Ихих.

Этти хотелось говорить с ним, но ему так нравилось трогать. Все эти. _Прикосновения._  
Когда он водил кончиком щупа по стыку плеча с шеей или под мышкой, тело Ингира тряслось и ерзало.

— Перестань, не щекочи меня.

Этти посмотрел ему в лицо. Оно было интересное. Длинное. Уже, чем у других людей, что он видел. И глаза тоже узкие. И рот маленький. Может быть, оно все еще не выросло? Люди не могли все время контролировать свои размеры и росли как-то постепенно. Сначала они были маленькими, а потом больше. Но совсем огромными не становились.

Этти потыкал еще в его вставшие пятнышки.  
Ингир задышал тяжело и недовольно, а лицо его стало немного розовее. Люди тоже умели менять цвет!  
Этти усиленно потер его, но поменяли цвет только раздраженные и теперь совсем уж неприлично торчащие пятнышки.  
Он потер еще и уши, и нос, и даже рискнул сунуть щуп в рот, за что получил укус. Поделом.

— Отпусти меня, — вновь сказал Ингир, но уже не так требовательно, как до этого. Он почти попросил. — Отпусти. Пожалуйста.

Его голос стал мягким. Он надеялся, что Этти услышит. Этти слышал, но ему так не хотелось выпускать.  
Человеческая кожа выделяла соленую влагу. Почти везде, где Этти касался. У висков, на шее, под руками. Сенсоры от этого трепетали. Такой необычный и приятный вкус.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Ингир сорвавшимся голосом, когда Этти подтянул его вверх, смотря, каким длинным может быть Ингир целиком.

Долго так держать его за запястья и лодыжки он не смог. Очень уж хотелось касаться всей кожи, и Этти вновь обвился вокруг его груди и бедер.  
Одежда внизу мешала. Там было что-то интересное? Что-то такое же интересное, как лицо со всякими глазами, ушами и прочим?

Этти скользнул маленьким щупом в штанину, но достаточно далеко пролезть не смог — Ингир согнул ногу, не давая пробраться выше колена.  
Этти попробовал с другой стороны. Мешала шнуровка.  
Он подергал за веревки на ремне, но они не поддавались.

— Постой, постой, — вновь попытался осадить его Ингир. — Ты хочешь мою одежду? Или что ты хочешь?

Этти погладил его пятнышко, скользнув в рукав жилета под рукой.

— Не рви, я сам, я сам расстегну. Отпусти мою руку.

С опаской Этти освободил его правое запястье. Он видел, что Ингир в основном работал этой рукой.  
Как сейчас. Его маленькие человеческие пальчики развязали узелок из шнуров, и пояс ослаб.  
Этти восторженно заохал и потерял бдительность.  
Ингир схватил свободной рукой камень с земли и стукнул его по щупу, сжимавшему второе запястье.

Ну, это тоже было не так больно, как треугольник, но Этти все же наказал его и сделал то, что он просил не делать.  
Пощекотал. Сильно-сильно и везде сразу.

Ингир затрясся, издавая ртом резкие громкие выдохи. Он смеялся! Люди смеялись, когда нравились друг другу. Значит… Этти нравился ему!

Этти поднял его над землей и встряхнул, показывая расположение.  
Надо же, штаны держались только на шнуровке.  
Ингир замотал освободившейся на момент перехвата голой ногой. У него тоже был щуп!  
Всего один и совсем небольшой. Прямо между ног. И он его прятал! Может быть, для людей это было стыдно? Поэтому они и не дружили видами?

Этти на всякий случай закрыл Ингиру рот и очень осторожно ткнул в его щуп своим. Он как будто был мертвый. Может, с Ингиром было что-то не так?  
Ингир замычал и запротестовал с новой силой.  
Этти поглаживал его, успокаивая. Ингир не успокаивался, но только больше выделял влажную соль из кожи.  
Собрав ее, Этти вновь прижался к нему целиком. _Вкусный._ Не такой, как все.  
Не как кислая трава, не как теплые пресные камни, не как сладкий сок ягод.

Кроме щупа, там внизу было что-то еще. Два теплых кругляшка. Когда Этти сжал их, Ингир дернулся, верно от боли — мышцы в конечностях ослабли, будто его оглушили. Скорее всего, поэтому люди прятали это под одеждой. Слабое место.

Этти поспешил загладить вину, возвращаясь к пятнышкам на груди, там Ингиру не было больно, к шее, к ушам. Сильнее сжал его бедра, показывая, что бояться нечего. Вновь _пощекотал_ его под руками и у ямки пупка, и под коленями, надеясь вызвать прежний отклик. Попробовал пощекотать его маленький щуп.

Ингир замолчал, смотря куда-то вверх — в проблески неба в сгустившемся куполе листвы. Смотря, будто вокруг не было ничего. Может быть, ему нравилось, когда щекотали там?

— Стой, стой, стой, — обессиленно прошептал он, но Этти уже все увидел. — Ох.

Его щуп не был мертвым! Он просто спал. Его нужно было только растормошить. Может, он стал бы таким же длинным, как щупы Этти?

Ингир устал держать голову и запрокинул ее, хотя глаза остались широко открыты.  
Его губы приоткрылись, и он никак не среагировал на то, что Этти коснулся их. Там была очень хорошая кожа. Тоненькая, мягкая.  
Этти дотронулся до его ладоней, что больше не были сжаты в кулаки. На подушечках бугрились грубые мозоли от ручной работы, так кожа защищала себя. Когда Этти был совсем маленьким, он был намного мягче, чем сейчас. Но чем больше он путешествовал и использовал щупы, тем прочнее они становились. Все же у них было что-то общее с людьми.

Этти обвил его щуп своим и почувствовал, что жизнь возвращается в него. Он становился теплее, тверже, а удары крови ощущались сильнее, чем под запястьями. Купол мягкой кожи стягивался кольцом ниже, обнажая влажную красную плоть с маленьким отверстием посередине. Такого у щупов Этти не было.

Этти отпустил его и тронул кончик, чтобы он подвигался. Но он только завалился вверх, падая на живот.  
Шарики тоже вели себя странно. Пространство кожи вокруг них уменьшилось, они словно потянулись за щупом.  
Но Ингир не сопротивлялся, когда его трогали там.

Он глубоко дышал и выделял соль еще больше, чем раньше. Пульс в нем бился так сильно, что на висках можно было заметить движение. А везде в других местах — ощутить. И он стал таким горячим, что о него можно было греться.

Этти скользил вдоль всей его кожи, впитывая такую лакомую влагу и наслаждаясь ею. Ему нужна была вся. Весь вкус. Снаружи и внутри. Ягоды, например, внутри были вкуснее, чем снаружи. А люди?

Этти ощупал ушные раковины, они не подходили для безболезненного вторжения. И ноздри были слишком маленькими.

О, было что-то еще.

Рот Ингира распахнулся, как будто тот думал что-то сказать, но безмолвствовал, беспомощно шевеля губами. Спина выгнулась, словно он хотел спрятаться и уйти от щупа, нашедшего еще один вход в него. Менее зубастый, чем рот. Закрытый сильными мышцами. Он походил на _личное место_ их вида. Очень хорошее место.

Этти заметил, что мышцы сжимались с той же частотой, с которой он стискивал щуп Ингира. Неприлично интересное открытие!  
Он улучил секунду и проскользнул внутрь. Совсем немного.  
Никакого особого вкуса не было, хотя Этти очень искал, проверяя, как глубоко можно зайти. Было сухо и горячо, и странно. Ингир сжимал его в ответ.  
Он больше не смеялся, но громко пыхтел.  
С ним что-то происходило. Что-то прекрасное. Его тело горело, переливаясь блеском. Дыхание сбилось, и он мычал, хотя рот был не заткнут.  
Ему было плохо?

Этти обеспокоенно потрогал его лицо и шею. Пробно сунул щуп в рот, опасаясь зубов, но наткнулся лишь на мокрый скользкий язык. О, здесь у Ингира была влага. Полезная влага, хотя и безвкусная. С ней можно забраться дальше.  
Стоило первому щупу покинуть Ингира, влажный от слюны занял его место.

Ингир заболтал ногами, суча, но будто бы не отталкивая, а раскидывая их шире. Освобожденная рука не ударила Этти, а схватилась за один из щупов, удерживая.  
Ему было хорошо. Что бы Этти ни делал с ним, это было _хорошо._

Он обвился тремя кольцами щупа вокруг штуки Ингира, скользя другим внутри него. Дотронулся до пятнышек, потерявших цвет на раскрасневшейся груди. Даже скользнул самым кончиком внутрь крошечной дырочки на щупе Ингира, вызывая в нем новый приступ дрожи.

Это был секрет. Что с ними происходило. Что делал Этти с его местами. Восхитительный, волнующий.  
Щуп Ингира исторгал прозрачные капли жидкости, стекающие по нему, как древесная смола, вена в шее билась так яростно, рот издавал мычание, но это не было протестом. И глаза… он зажмурил глаза, будто его тут не было. Но он был! Целиком.  
_Целый человек._

Он сжал щуп Этти горячо и сильно, удерживая в себе, а его собственный увеличился раза в два, пульсируя кровью внутри. Сердце колотилось, как срывающийся на камни водопад, разлетающийся тысячами капель. И его щуп протек, так быстро, так резко, вырывая из него прекрасную соль прямо на кожу Этти.  
Это было лучшим, что сделал человек. Лучшим в нем. Этти впитывал его влагу, собирая упавшие капли с кожи живота и бедер. Не пропуская и другие взмокшие места, оставляя его сухим.  
Этти заурчал от удовольствия. Он насытился, чувствовал, как все внутри кружится и приятно сжимается. Чем бы это ни было, он ощущал себя восхитительно. От того, что получил. От того, как вел себя его человек. От того, что они сделали.

Ингир обвис, истратив все силы на их небольшое исследование, и Этти обеспокоенно положил его в траву, давая почувствовать опору. Он поколебался, но разжал хватку. Быть может, он перестарался и перекрыл ему кровоток? С Ингиром же ничего не случится? То есть да, он хотел его утащить с собой, но живого. Правда, он и убить его хотел… но не на самом деле.

Ингир не шевелился, но глаза его вновь были открыты. Глаза древесного цвета, смотрящие прямо в просвет неба между листьями.  
Этти потрогал его пятнышки и щуп, надеясь снова вызвать в них жизнь, но Ингир оттолкнул его. Не грубо, а как будто играя. Он же не обижался на Этти? Нет?

Сытый Этти был крайне смущен, осторожно отползая назад.  
Он получил так много, почувствовал весь этот безумный вихрь вкусов, ощущений, звуков, движений. Все прошло через него. Больше в природе он нигде с таким не сталкивался.  
Это было восхитительно.

Ингир ударил его по щупу, которым он хотел погладить, и Этти отполз назад, сжимаясь. Насколько мог. После всего, чем наградил его Ингир, было очень сложно притвориться маленьким и невидимым.

Ингир поднялся на нетвердых ногах, сначала на четвереньки, потом полностью. Он все равно еще несколько раз нагнулся, собирая свою одежду. Спавшую с него обувь, штаны.

Он посмотрел на камень, до которого дотянулся в предыдущий раз, но ничего не сделал. Просто встал и пошел обратно.  
Нужно было его остановить, наверное. Этти не хотел отпускать Ингира. И не мог отпускать с этой тайной. С тем, что узнал. Они оба узнали.

Этти бесшумно пополз вслед за ним. Неужели Ингир не испытал всего того же, что и он? Ему не понравилось? Но он был так… так… так зачарован этим всем.  
Как ему могло…

— Хватит идти за мной, — бросил Ингир, не оборачиваясь. — Растение.

Этти знал, что это говорят ему. Хотя его и назвали растением. Он им не был.  
Он все равно осторожно следовал. Вдруг Ингир потеряется? Вдруг Этти не сможет его найти?

Лучи солнца попали на бронзовую кожу Ингира, схваченную доселе лесной тенью. Он остановился и выдохнул.

— Какой-то дурной сон, — пробормотал он сам себе. — Или нет?..

И обернулся. Этти обвился вокруг одного из деревьев, чтобы лучше видеть его. Ингир смотрел на него? Смотрел?

Ингир обернулся и пошел назад. Внутренности Этти заболтались, как роса в чаше цветка, он против воли заурчал и протянул к Ингиру щуп.

Но Ингир всего лишь прошел мимо, чтобы подобрать брошенный ранее острый треугольник.  
Этти потер небольшую рану, которая все еще болела. Он помнил, что Ингир сделал больно. Но сейчас было больнее. А вдруг он сделает это снова?

Но Ингир лишь заправил треугольник на место и двинулся обратно.  
Этти пожух, принимая цвет коры. На что он надеялся? На то, что человек останется с ним? Станет его личным? Смешно!

Ингир остановился рядом с его деревом, различая мягкую кожу среди грубой сморщенной коры. И пальцы, маленькие пальцы с подушечками мозолей, коснулись Этти. По его воле.

Этти ярко заблестел для него и обвил руку щупом. Он бы заурчал громче, но слишком боялся спугнуть Ингира. Человеческое жилье было очень близко.

Ингир просто погладил его. _Так приятно._

А потом он ушел, обратно, к людям. Этти откуда-то знал — приходить и смотреть все еще можно. Ингир не расскажет об этом. И, может быть... может быть, однажды он вновь придет к нему. Сам.  
Этти будет здесь. Неподалеку.


End file.
